Samuel E. Wright
Samuel E. Wright is an American actor. Biography Born in Camden, South Carolina, Wright gained prominence as a musical theatre performer, earning his first Tony Award nomination in 1984 and his second in 1998. As well as stage acting, Wright became best known for voicing Sebastian in The Little Mermaid series, as well as the aggressive Kron in Dinosaur. His live-action roles were less frequent but included the television series Enos! Singing Wright sang a number of times both on stage and in his role as Sebastian in The Little Mermaid series (including the popular numbers "Under the Sea" and "Kiss the Girl.") He made his debut in the original cast of Jesus Christ Superstar and appeared in Two Gentlemen of Verona and Over Here! as well as recording his own album "There's Something Funny Going On." Whilst his most popular Disney role was playing Sebastian the crab, Wright also originated the role of Mufasa in The Lion King. Film The Little Mermaid (1989) *Under the Sea (solo) *Kiss the Girl (solo) Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus (1994) *Animal Calypso (solo) The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Iko Iko (solo) *Octopus' Garden (solo) *Give a Little Love (solo) *Hot, Hot, Hot (solo) *Here on the Land and Sea (contains solo lines) Wright, Samuel E. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Jump in the Line (contains solo lines) Television The Little Mermaid (1992) *You Got to Be You (solo) *Dis is De Life (solo) *Never Give Up (duet) *The Sound of Laughter (solo) Stage Jesus Christ Superstar (1971) Leper *The Temple Apostle *What's the Buzz *Strange Thing Mystifying *Everything's Alright Reporter *The Arrest Two Gentlemen of Verona (1972/1973) *I'd Like to Be a Rose (duet) *Follow the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Where's North? (contains solo lines) *Love's Revenge (solo) *To Whom It May Concern Me (duet) *Night Letter (duet) *Love's Revenge (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Howl (solo) *I Love My Father (Reprise)/Love Has Driven Me Sane Pippin (1972) *Magic to Do (contains solo lines) *Glory (contains solo lines) *Simple Joys (solo) *On the Right Track (duet) *Finale/Magic Shows and Miracles (contains solo lines) Over Here! (1974)(originated the role) *Don't Shoot the Hooey to Me, Louie (solo) The Tap Dance Kid (1983)(originated the role) *William's Song (solo) *Class Act Welcome to the Club (1989) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *Pay the Lawyer *Mrs. Meltzer Wants the Money Now! *Piece of Cake (duet) *The Trouble with You *Mother-in-Law *At My Side (duet) *Southern Comfort *The Two of Us (duet) *It's Love! It's Love! *Miami Beach *It Wouldn't Be You Promises, Promises (1997) *Where Can You Take a Girl? (contains solo lines) The Lion King (1997)(originated the role) *They Live in You (contains solo lines) Albums There's Something Funny Going On (1973) *There's Something Funny Going On (solo) *Three Hundred Pounds of Hongry (solo) Gallery wrightfunny.jpg|'There's Something Funny Going On.' wrightclub.jpg|'Bruce Aiken' in Welcome to the Club. wrightsebastian.jpg|'Sebastian' in The Little Mermaid. wrightmufasa.jpg|'Mufasa' in The Lion King. Wright, Samuel E.